Dangerous To Love
by diamondgirl786
Summary: This is a Derek and Erica based fanfic because I felt like the show needed to put a little more romance between the two
1. Chapter 1

_During a gym class at Beacon Hills High, Scott and Allison just went up the rock climbing wall when Erica was called up to go next. Making her way through the crowd she had this look of fear all over her. Already strapped in, she climbed halfway up when she freezes and starts to cry_

_"__Erica you dizzy…is it vertigo?"_

_"__Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear…she's just freaking out" Lydia said_

_"__Erica?"_

_"__Coach maybe it's not safe…you know she's epileptic" Allison said_

_"__W…wh...Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? Erica, you're fine just kick off…there's a mat to catch you" still scared she lets go of the wall and lands on the mat. Walking away embarrassed she starts to hear the laughter from her fellow classmates._

_After class Erica is determined to conquer the wall and heads back into the empty gym for another go. She again gets halfway up the wall when one of her infamous seizures starts to kick in causing her to fall to the ground. Scott senses her in danger and catches her before anything happens with the whole class rushing in right behind him._

_"__Put her on her side; put her on her side" Scott does as Allison said "how'd you know?"_

_"__I just felt it" holding onto Erica_

_Now at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Erica is stable and being examined by Scott's mom. "You know the last time we saw you Erica you were being so good about taking your medication" Ms. McCall said_

_"__Are you going to tell my mom?"_

_"__Well I swear I don't want, to but there is team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs and I don't know if you've seen my legs, but for a girl my age there still pretty hot, so" The comment made Erica smile "the doctors going to be In, in a minute, ok?"_

_"__Ok"Quietly spoken then Mrs. McCall leaves the room and Erica finds it the perfect opportunity to go to sleep. Moments later someone rolls Erica's bed down the hall unnoticed into the morgue room waking her up. Scared for her life Erica sits up slowly at looks over at the man who just stole her from her room. To her surprise the man was pretty good looking like a male model and possible in his early to mid-20s, and then he began to speak._

_Reading her medication bottle "side effects may include anxiety, weight gain, acne, ulcerative colitis, eugh…"_

_With a shaky voice "who are you?"_

_Looking up at her "Let's just say we have a mutual friend" smiling at her he puts the bottle down and walks over to her slowly "you get a… warning, right before you have a seizure"_

_"__It's called an ora. It's like this odd taste in my mouth" trying not to make eye contact_

_"__You don't have to lie Erica, what does it really tastes like?"_

_"__Tastes like blood"_

_"__What if I told you that all of this could go away? The side effects" he runs his hand up her left leg making her jump "the symptoms" he does the same with her other leg "all of it "he stops at her ankles. She starts to smile when he pulls her to the edge of the bed and then places his body between her legs making her feels a little uncomfortable "and what if all those things went away but everything else" he places his hand against her cheek "got even better?"_

_"__How..."curious_

_Smiling "let me show you…"the man's eyes began to glow a deep shade of red as he leaned in and bit her_

_The next day Erica woke up in her room feeling much more alive and healthy. She got up and went to the mirror to fix her hair when she noticed how much different she looked then she did yesterday. She looked herself over and noticed some clothes that she'd never seen before and a box with a note on it. The note read:_

**'New clothes for the new Erica, enjoy!'**

_Getting excited, she quickly got ready for school and got dressed. Usually after she got ready for school she would go downstairs and head for school without any make up or her hair done but today she felt the need to do so. She let her hair fall down in large curls and made her make up noticeable but discrete. "Time for school..." She walked out the house and headed for school._

_During lunch Erica was the last one to walk in purposely trying to make an entrance. The lunch room was pretty normal that day when suddenly everyone got quiet and was staring at the door. Erica had walked around the corner into the lunch room with all eyes on her in some leopard print pumps, a leather mini skirt and jacket, with a white tank top. Erica walked over to the first table of guys and bent down and took an apple off the tray of the closest one and took a bite without a word and walked away. "What, the holy hell, is that? "Lydia said to Stiles and Scott as she walked over._


	2. An Alpha's Wrath

_In the abandoned subway station Derek was training with his new recruits, when he had just thrown the last of them on the floor and started to walk away "Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" just as he said that Erica jumped on his waist and started to kiss him for about ten seconds before he threw her off again and whipped his mouth "that's the last time you do that" walking away_

_"__Why, because I'm a beta?" Still on the ground_

_"__No, because I have some else in mind for you" looking at her _

_"__Like who?" Kind of upset that he thinks he can just pair her up with someone because he's an alpha_

_"__Don't worry; it's just for an information distraction" seeing how she is highly pissed at him_

_"__Distraction I can do" thinking of her new sex appeal_

_"__That's why I specifically chose you for the job. You're very…"eyeing her body up and down "distracting to guys"_

_"__I'll take that as a compliment" confused_

_At school stiles was walking down the hallway alone when Erica came up behind him seductively. "Hi Stiles" she smiles at him_

_Jumps a little "Erica…hey"getting scared_

_"__So Stiles I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to…you know…," running her fingers down his chest pinning his body against the lockers, "go out with me? How's Saturday at 7?"Smiling_

_Intimidated"uh…Saturdays fine…heh…but I…uh…got to do something then…with Scott...so? How is 8?"_

_"__8 it is…"leans in close to his ear and whispers "see you then" smiles and then walks away_

_Back at the subway station Derek was training the guys when Erica walked in with her four inch stilettoes and denim self-made short shorts "it's done…this better be good because I just made a date…with Stiles" hears Isaac in the corner snickering "shut it"_

_Derek smiled "Wow…um, I didn't think that you would go to those lengths… but you did."_

_"__Is pairing me up with stiles some type of punishment because of yesterday's training? You did want unpredictable, didn't you?"_

_"__Yes and no, you never should of done that but I do need you to watch over Stiles. Since he and Scott are always around each other so much…he's definitely going to know something."_

_"__The dates on Saturday at 8, but there is definitely something going on that day because he was very persistent that it wasn't at 7. He said he had to do something with Scott but he wouldn't say. Before the date someone should follow Stiles and the other follow Scott, but you'll have to be very discrete about it"_

_Derek looks at Erica "Well then…would you like to be the alpha, because it seems like you want to give orders"_

_"__I was giving you an idea…"gets cut off by Derek_

_"__Well don't…Boyd, follow Stiles. Isaac, follow Scott, and you…" talking to Erica "you have a date to get ready for" Boyd and Isaac leave and Erica tries to when Derek calls her name "Erica…" she turns to walk to him "I highly suggest never doing what you just did again" Erica tries to walk away when Derek grabs her arm "hey…" bends down and gets close to her face "I mean it" Erica snatches her arm away then walks away steaming. _

_The night of the date, Isaac and Boyd had already left to follow Scott and Stiles, and Derek and Erica were still at the subway station when Erica had just finished getting ready._

_Walking out of one of the train cars in a black lace corset top that clasps all the way down in the front with jeans and four inch red studded pumps with a bow attached to the back of the heel. Erica looked up as she put the last earring on, just in time to catch Derek almost drooling over himself. "Is there something wrong with the way I look?" Confused_

_"__No...Nothing at all "he speaks the last part to himself _

_"__Well since your so intent on me going on this date…do you mind?" She hands Derek the necklace and turns around to lift up her hair as he drapes it over her head and clasps the back together "thanks" she slightly smiles as she curves all of her hair over her left shoulder then places a large sparkly clip on the opposite side to hold it in place. Just then the guys came in._

_"__All they did was go talk to the vet the left ten minutes later" Isaac ran his fingers through his hair_

_"__If they were only there for ten minutes why did it take so long…I sent you out an hour ago" Derek started to get mad_


	3. Confessions of a Jelous Alpha

_"We followed them around before and after the meeting, just in case" Boyd said to calm Derek down_

_Seeing everything was under control, she spoke out" Well, I have a date…don't wait up boys" smiling as she leaves_

_Before her date Erica met up with stiles at his house and his dad opened the door. Shocked at Erica's appearance, he called Stiles downstairs to the door. He grabbed Stiles before he got the door and whispered to him "This is who you're going out with?" Looking at Erica smiling at him thinking she can't hear them talking, even though she can hear everything there saying because of her amplified wolf hearing_

_"Yeah, that's Erica…why?"_

_"Well…I-I didn't think you would ever…"gets cut off by his son_

_"Go out with someone so attractive?" Erica smiles to himself_

_Looking at Erica again "well yeah…"sees stiles looking at him shocked "I mean no…look just go and have a good time, alright…"_

_"Will do...and by the way she asked me out" leaves with Erica in his jeep_

_In the car with Stiles "so, where are we going?" Curious_

_"Well I thought you might want to have some fun away from your wolf job" pulls into a small carnival parking lot "so were going here…"_

_"Derek doesn't own me, you know…" _

_Stiles and Erica left the car and went on a few rides, ate funnel cake, and he won her a pretty good sized stuffed wolf at the ring toss, because of the irony, then bought her a gorgeous sterling silver amethyst and diamond bracelet. They later went back to his place because she insisted that he didn't drop her off at home. "Well thanks a lot Stiles…I had fun. I'll see you later?" Smiling then turned around and walked away towards the subway station. Erica walked into the opening and looked up to see all three guys staring at her as she carried in the giant stuffed wolf with her. _

_"What?" Walking in further into the opening now, Erica looked at Derek as he gestured to the stuffed wolf that could easily flatten her if not for her newly acquired strength. Looking up at the animal then sat it down on the crate beside her "he took me to a carnival…"when she sat the stuffed animal down Derek noticed the bracelet now sparkling on her wrist and grabbed her hand._

_"And this" speaking a little too rashly than necessary_

_"it was just something that Stiles bought me when he saw me looking at it…look, It was just a date that's all…you told me to distract him and that's what I've been doing…why is there something wrong with that?" Confused at Derek's actions and tries to read him "wait, are you jealous?" _

_Trying not to seem soft he tried to play it off and ended up backfiring miserably "why would I be jealous when there is nothing for me to be jealous of…"doesn't realize what he just did_

_Laughs to herself in disbelief that he actually just said that to her face "wow…I cannot believe you just said that" snatches her arm away "your unbelievable, you know that?" picks up her wolf and storms out then stops right outside her train-car door to say one last thing "you know I hope whatever you needed to do was real important…asshole" she mumbles the last part under her breath knowing that he heard her then slams the door hard._

_Later everyone went to their train car to sleep except for Derek. Erica was sitting on her bed with candles lit, music blasting some metal, dub step, and alternative rock from a playlist she made on her iPod and reading a magazine. Suddenly Derek walked in without Erica realizing it._

_"Erica?" She didn't answer him "Erica?" He tapped on her shoulder the second time and she looked up while taking her headphones off then rolled her eyes and put her headphones back on and turned the music up louder trying to forget he was there "ERICA!" Trying to shout over the music then finally getting tired of it he let out a great growl and she took her headphones off still pissed off._

_"What!?" Sitting up to hear what he has to say_

_"I'm trying to say I'm sorry for earlier today, dammit!" Just then Isaac and Boyd both walked in ready to fight and still half asleep. "What's going on?" Isaac spoke but to a chair then Boyd guided his shoulders with his hands towards Derek and asked again "what's going on?"_

_"Nothing, just go back to what you were doing"_

_"Sleeping? Fine by me…"Boyd said as they went back to sleep_

_Erica responded to the order too "not you…"_

_"Why are you being such a jerk lately?"_

_"I'm jealous…"_

_Not noticing what he said "of who" still kind of yelling_

_"Stiles…"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm jealous of Stiles, you were right"_

_"Why would you be jealous of stiles?" Confused_

_"Because I like you, Erica"_

_Realizes what he said "what?" shocked and worried_


	4. Unexpected Love

_It had just been a month since Derek had turned Erica and recruited her to his now growing pack. She felt somewhat special at the fact that she was the only female in the pack, but at the same time a little weird because of that same reason. It was definitely no secret to the guys that she was extraordinarily sexy among other things, but no one had ever mentioned anything to her or anyone else out of fear from Derek. He had always been protective over his young, freshly recruited and still in high school werewolves, but for some reason he was more protective over Erica than anyone else and everyone knew it…including Erica._

_Erica was leaning against the frame of the entrance of the abandoned subway station admiring her claws in boredom while Derek was hunched over a mess of papers and books, trying to figure out who the kanima was. With one intentionally over exaggerated sigh, Erica tried to make clear just how bored she was. Derek, not turning his head to look at her, realized who had sighed and spoke out._

_"__Why don't you go shopping or something…your breaking my concentration?"_

_"__I would love to go out on a shopping spree and buy all the Loubiton pumps and Dolce &Cabana bags a girl can endure, but sadly…I'm not in the mood for it"_

_Getting irritated "Would you be in the mood if I gave you my credit card?"_

_A wide grin spreads across her face as she walks over to him seductively "Maybe…"she tries to snatch the card from him when he grips it tighter getting her attention_

_"__Try not to spend all my money, Erica …." He lets go of the card and watches her hips as she walks away. Looking at Isaac "follow her" Isaac leaves behind Erica_

_A few hours later Erica had a new outfit on and she wanted to try it out on Derek since Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb weren't around. Ever since Derek had turned Erica in the hospital, there was no doubt that she was growing feelings for him. Now that she is a werewolf her hormones are ten times stronger than they had ever been before. Erica walked over to Derek so quietly that he hadn't even noticed that she was so dangerously close to him._

_"__Have fun? "Slightly annoyed_

_"__I guess but I'd rather be doing something else much more entertaining…"running her fingers along the side of his arm tracing his muscles_

_Looks over at her "what do you think you're doing?"_

_"__Having fun…don't you want to have some fun" now in front of him, she runs her hands down his chest and stomach "Erica…"he grabs her wrist just before she got any lower and let out his loudest alpha growl when she gets this look of slight fear and arousal in her eyes. What came next she would have never expected from him. Derek broke the distance between the two of them as his lips crashed against hers with a great force that brought heat. He started clearing off all the papers around them. He grabbed her by the back of her knees and sat her up on the crate sliding his hands up and down her thighs, just slightly rising up her skirt, though there wasn't much there to begin with. He pulled off her leather jacket and tossed it across the room before picking her up and slamming her back against one of the metal train cars all without breaking the kiss, making Erica gasp in pleasure .Derek had grabbed Erica's wrists from behind his head and pinned them against the cold metal above hers and made his way down to her sweet spot kissing just before the base of her neck. Pleased with his actions Erica wrapped her legs around his waist and breathed out his name in total pleasure, closing her eyes. "Derek…"she couldn't believe that this was happening to her especially since just last month she hadn't been noticed by any guy in all of Beacon Hills. Suddenly Erica became confused when Derek had abruptly stopped in the middle of their sexual high and put her down. About to say something she quickly turned her head towards the entrance and saw Boyd and Isaac walk in not knowing what had just occurred in the abandoned subway station. Derek quickly whiped off Erica's scarlet red lipstick off his own lips as she fixed her hair and pulled down her skirt_

_Isaac noticed Erica tending to herself and quickly got suspicious. "Is everything alright?"_

_Derek tried to sound big and bad "Everything is fine, don't worry about it"_

_"__So did you find anything?" Boyd asked curiously_

_"__No but we will…Erica go talk to Stiles and see if you can pull some useful information out of him, if he doesn't accidentally spill it first. I'll pick you up tomorrow to see what you've got" Erica slyly grins taking his last words in a different direction than it was used. "You two have training after school though"_

_"__Why don't you have training?" Isaac referenced the question towards Erica but Derek answered instead_

_"__Because she finished her training already" Harshly spoken "that's all for today…we'll continue this tomorrow" speaking the last part specifically towards Erica_


End file.
